Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro
by ButterflykissesHermione
Summary: Seventeen year old Chihiro was abused by her father, so she ran away from home. She barely remembers the spirit world. What happens when she returns and a certain river spirit won't let her go a second time? What about the rumors of war? C/H Rated M. Hiatus for revision.
1. Faded Memories

**Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro**

Disclaimer: Spirited Away=not mine. Plot is mine though. HEHE.

_(Author's Notes: As I'm writing this, I'm also watching or rather listening to Spirited Away to give me a really recent refresher on the movie although I was up until three thirty in the morning watching it. :P Also I give the writer Shessy Girl kudos to having the guts to make a sequel to the movie. This is also inspired by her, not just the movie, although I've always wanted to do a sequel but never really thought about it until now. There will also be scenes from the movie in this. So if you've never seen the movie, SPOILERS.)_

**Chapter One: Faded Memories**

Chihiro made her way from her house without looking back. Seventeen years old and now she was leaving the house that made her life living hell. Bruises, fresh and old, ran up and down her ribcage. Setsuna Tomei, a friend of hers had given her a place to stay after finding some of the more fresher ones. Chihiro cringed every time she thought about the abuse from her father.

_"You're a whore!" he shouted. He kicked Chihiro in the stomach and she doubled over._

_"Dad! Please, stop!" she gasped._

_"You and those skanky ass clothes you wear on a daily basis are going to get what you deserve." The older man started punching her in the stomach, making Chihiro gasp in pain._

_Chihiro looked over at her mother. The older woman didn't do anything out of fear that she would get beaten the same way as her daughter._

Chihiro took in small little breaths, they were too small to give her body much oxygen. But it was how things were. She snuggled into her jacket and lifted her head. She was ready. She walked slowly across the street, then she quickened her steps one by one. She made her way through a labyrinth of streets and other houses to Setsuna's house. At seventeen years of age, Chihiro had matured from a scrawny ten year old to a quite lovely young woman. And because of this, she had to get her school uniform refitted. The clothes weren't skanky looking at all, they just had to be redone to fit her figure.

She took another small breath and smiled as she got to a brick house with little yellow flowers in the window sill. She walked to the door and knocked. "Chihiro!" Setsuna's voice sounded from the other side of the door. It opened and Chihiro was pulled into the house.

"Setsuna," she breathed, smiling a little.

"I thought you would never make it. How did you do it?" Setsuna asked.

"I just got what I could take and walked out. Sorry it took so long. My ribs-"

"Don't worry about it. All you need is rest and they'll go away."

Chihiro smiled at her friend and lightly hugged her friend. She was lightly hugged back. She groaned in pain. "Chihiro?" Setsuna asked, pulling away and held the other girl by the shoulders.

"Ribs." she ground out, before she passed out completely.

_"What about you? What will you do?"_

_"I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine. I got my name back."_

_"Will we meet again sometime?"_

_"Sure we will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise. Now go, and don't look back."_

Chihiro gasped, finally waking up. Seven years had passed, and that little memory had come back. Her memory of the spirit world had faded over time until she could only remember names, and then only one name stood out in her memory while the other ones faded. Haku, after seven long years, that promise had yet to be fulfilled. And now she couldn't remember his face. Just his name. She still wore the band that someone had given her, they said it had been for protection. Fat luck that gave her.

"You're awake."

Chihiro looked up and saw Setsuna. She smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now you can tell me who this Haku is." Setsuna smirked and winked at her.

Chihiro groaned and closed her eyes. She must have said something when she was out cold.

"Well?"

"Just a childhood friend of mine. I can't even remember what he looks like now."

Soon after, Setsuna left and Chihiro was left with her thoughts. Faded memories, that was what she had now. She sighed and closed her eyes, intending to sleep. "Haku," she mumbled.

Off in the spirit world, a tall man around six feet and two inches or so with blackish-blue hair and jade green eyes looked up into the sky. He had never forgotten Chihiro, never, not when she was a little girl, or when she was there in the spirit world, working to save her parents and him. "Chihiro," he breathed. Seven years had passed and now Haku was head of the bath house, with the help of Lin and Zeniba, they had made Yubaba retire from this place, making her look after Boh, her son, full time now. He wondered what she was up to now.

He turned at the sound of the doors being opened and looked away from the opened windows.

"Lin, what-"

"We've got a problem," she said, cutting him off.

"What's the problem?" he asked, frowning.

"Himeko is here."

Haku swore under his breath. Himeko was a rival spirit to Haku. They hadn't spoke to each other for eons it felt like. Although Haku had little to do with the spirit, he had let go of the past rivalry and hatred, Himeko never let it go. What was he doing there in the bath house?

"What does he want?" he asked.

"You."

"Tell him no. And that if he wishes to stay in the bath house, he must let go of his past hatred of me. Because if he doesn't, then he is not welcome at all."

With that Haku dismissed Lin, with a smile and a nod. He looked back to the open windows and sighed. "Chihiro, what are you doing now?" he asked the night sky.


	2. Through the Looking Glass

**Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro**

Disclaimer: Spirited Away=not mine. Plot is mine though. HEHE.

**Chapter Two: Through the Looking Glass**

Chihiro bit her lip as she looked out at the sky. The sky was bright. She knew that she couldn't stay with Setsuna. Her father would find her and then she'd be beaten until she died. That was one way to enter the spirit world; death. But she didn't want to go like that. So she packed up her things again, and wrote a note to Setsuna; who was at school. Chihiro had been called in sick. She crept down the stairs and out the door. She started walking fast, pushing herself to the point of passing out again. Her ribs hurt, and the oxygen in her lungs was very little. She made her way around the houses, to a little woody area, just below her house. Something about it made Chihiro shiver.

_"What are those stones? They look like little houses." a ten year old Chihiro asked._

_"They're shrines. Some people think that little spirits live in there."_

Chihiro looked up from looking at the shrines, frowning. That little snippet of memory was before she had gone to the spirit world. She quickly followed the path into the woods, making sure to stay away from openings in the trees. She wouldn't put it passed her father to go looking for her in there. When she passed a stone carving of something, she shuddered in fear as a new memory popped up, one when she was a little girl and she had looked at it with fear. It was no different now that it had been seven years later.

She took a breath and continued walking, telling herself that it would be okay. She trembled as she drew nearer to what looked like an abandoned station, it was instinct that made her tremble. Something was nagging in the back of her head that she shouldn't be there. And in the middle of the end of the path was the same stone carving she had seen a while back. She grunted in pain and held onto her ribs. Breathing was already difficult as it was. She was just making it worse. She thought she heard something and ran into the building, then slowed down so that she wouldn't be found. She passed through what looked like a waiting area and out onto a grassy pasture with little hills.

Chihiro gasped, remembering what had happened there, because she could smell what lay ahead. The food of the spirits made men hungry and they wouldn't stop eating until they turned into pigs. "Well, they're not with me now, and even if they were, history would repeat itself. Except I wouldn't save them even if I wanted to," she mumbled under her breath.

She made her way through the stepping stones of what looked to be a river. She climbed the steps and panted. This made her ribs hurt even more. By this time, it was at least five, the walk to the abandoned build had taken some time. She had left Setsuna's house around three. She looked at her watch and saw that it was five thirty in the evening. She walked around, smelling something good. She knew better though, and ignored the temptation. She walked to a bridge and looked up at what looked like a giant palace.

_"That's weird... It's a bath house."_

Chihiro placed a hand over her mouth. Bath house; Yubaba. Without a second thought, she walked onto the bridge and saw a train going under it by a few hundred feet. Then she walked over to the other side and saw it go into a tunnel. _Just like before_, she thought. She turned around, facing her right and saw a tall boy with blackish-blue hair and jade green eyes looking at her. She looked at him and he looked at her. She closed her eyes and a name came up from her lips. "Haku."

Haku was out of the bath house, he needed to get some fresh air. Himeko had just left after a little altercation. He had been there for a full day and had not heeded Haku's warning. So now the Spirit of the Kohaku River was in need of some peace and quiet. Just as he had gotten to the middle of the bridge, he saw a young woman there. Yes, a woman. The scent of a human clung to her like the stink of a stink spirit. He saw her go over to the other side of the bridge to look at the train. _Just like Chihiro did when she was young_,he thought. He watched as she turned around. Just as he was about to tell her that she needed to leave, she closed her eyes and said, "Haku."

Haku looked at her and then it dawned on him, this wasn't just a young woman. It was Chihiro all grown up. He took a step toward her and then another and before he knew it, they were inches away. "Chihiro." He lightly gripped her shoulders and looked at her. "Open your eyes, Chihiro," he said. He watched as she opened her eyes. They were a pretty hazel.

"Haku-"

"Chihiro, what are you doing here?" he asked, concerned and serious all at the same time.

"I don't know. I was running from something and I came upon the building in the pasture and my feet just led me here."

"Chihiro, you have to go back."

"I can't."

Haku was about to ask why when the lamps started lighting themselves. He swore and looked at the sky, it was getting dark. "Come on, Chihiro. We'll talk in my office." He grabbed ahold of her hand; it was so small, compared to his, and flew her to what once had been Yubaba's office. The glass door opened by itself and he allowed Chihiro to go in first. He sat in his chair and looked at her, the firelight dancing across the walls; making her shadow shimmer and shake.

"Chihiro, this is a dangerous time to be in the spirit world. And not to mention what will happen if you stay here."

"Let me stay here Haku, I'll work, you know I will."

Haku sighed and closed his eyes. "It's not that I don't know you won't because you will. It's just you need to go home, it's too dangerous."

"No, Haku, my world is too dangerous."

"Chihiro?" he asked, opening his eyes.

He watched as she dumped a bag onto the floor and pulled up her shirt, so that her ribcage, abdomen, and her sides could be seen. He gaped at the bruises there, some yellowing, some newly made. He could also see the little beginnings of a bra. He gulped and made a fist.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, quietly.

"My father."

That was all she needed to say for him to come around the desk and hold her, gently. "Chihiro, I'm so sorry. If I had known-"

"But you didn't. No one knew until it was too late." She squirmed under his grip and he let go.

"Chihiro?"

"I waited for you to come, Haku. For the first few years after what had happened, I waited. But you never came. Slowly, my memories began to fade, names too, but only your name stayed with me."

Chihiro bowed her head, not letting him see her cry. All of her memories had come back to her, all fresh and new. She remembered everything, especially his promise. She felt a hand under her chin and was forced to look up into his jade eyes.

"Haku?"

"It's dangerous here, but if you were to go back to the human world, you'd be in dangerous still. So I find that the lesser of the two evils is here in the spirit world. You can stay."

Chihiro smiled and hugged Haku. She'd stay until her father had either died or had been arrested for child abuse. After all this wasn't her world, not yet anyway. She pulled away, lightly grunting from the pain. She looked at a little red thing in his hand; how had he gotten it anyway, and took it. "So I don't disappear right?" she asked, smirking. Haku nodded and she opened her mouth, popped it in, chewed it, and swallowed it in the process. "There. That wasn't so bad." Chihiro chuckled.

"Now to tend to those bruises." Haku said, ringing a bell, getting Lin.

"What? What do you want Haku? Geez can't a girl-" Lin stopped complaining and looked at Chihiro.

"Who-"

"Hello, Lin. It's me, Sen."

Lin gaped, before running over to the girl and hugging her. "Sen!"

Chihiro gasped and whimpered in pain. She pulled away from the spirit girl and smiled.

"Lin can you tend to Sen? There are bruises on her stomach, ribcage, and sides. I need to tend to some other things." And with that Chihiro watched as Haku walked out on them and down the hall.


	3. Chihiro's Official Return

**Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro**

Disclaimer: Spirited Away=not mine. Plot is mine though. HEHE.

**Chapter Three: Chihiro's Official Return**

_(Author's Notes: Thanks for the review Maka-sama. And what do you think, hmm? Hehe. On with the story! OH! And there's a little lime here in this chapter hehehe..)_

Chihiro sighed and laid back against the cushions on a couch in Haku's bedroom. Yes, his bedroom. It had been Boh's bedroom seven years prior, Chihiro remembered. She wondered what had happened to Boh and to Yubaba. She was breathing lightly, almost too lightly to be called breathing. Her ribs were killing her. She watched, her eyes half closed as Lin tended to her bruises.

"Sen, how did you- who did-" she tried to ask, failing to come up with a question that didn't seem too offensive.

"My father. He's been beating me since my body started maturing," she said, hissing in pain as she made her lungs expand against her muscles and her ribs.

"Does Haku know about this?" Lin asked, clearly shaken and quite angry.

"Yes, I told him right before he called you up."

"If I know Haku and I do, he's going to try and make your father's life a living hell from this point on." Lin said, almost smugly.

"What? Haku can't-" Chihiro yelped in pain she sat up.

"You dope! Stop moving around! You're going to hurt yourself even more!" Lin exclaimed, chiding Chihiro like she was ten again.

"Yes, ma'am." Chihiro laid back and let Lin finish dressing the bruises.

"This ointment will help with the new bruises. Just keep them wrapped up in the gauze and try not to move around. I can't tell if any bones are broken."

Chihiro grinned at Lin, "My father never beat me to the point of cracking my ribs."

"Good. Now that's done I'm going to alert the staff of your return. Once your bruises are healed, we'll get you working. You can have your old job back if you like Sen," Lin said, winking.

"Sure, Lin. After all, that's the only job I know."

"Great! Anyway, Haku should be back soon, so I'm going to go. I'll check in on you later, Sen."

"OK, Lin. Bye!"

Chihiro watched Lin leave and she closed her eyes in relief. Because of where the bruises were at, it was hard to talk. She had forced herself to do so, first with Setsuna and now with Haku and Lin. She took in a deep breath and gasped, clenching her sides in obvious pain. Soon she fell asleep, her breathing shallow and weak. She'd talk to Haku when she had some time to rest properly.

Haku unfastened his pants and pulled out his dick. He was in one of his private bathrooms. He groaned as he let it out. He placed his free hand against his skin and started running it up and down, picturing Chihiro, damn he had a good imagination, as he masturbated. He growled softly as he quickened the the pace. _Damn that was a close call_, he thought. _Another minute of just looking and I would have been screwed_. He shuddered at the thought. He cursed every now and again as he tightened his hand over his dick to create more friction. He stiffened and bit back a moan as he came, watching the creamy white semen spew out of the head of his dick, and landing on the floor. He cleaned it up with a wave of his hand and redressed himself. Then he cleaned himself up and headed back to his office.

Chihiro. He couldn't imagine someone taking their fist to the young woman. So when he had heard that it was her father that had been beating her, he had almost flown off to go kill the man. But one look at the girl told him she would be fine here for a while. Himeko could be delt with in a timely fashion before Chihiro left. He clenched his jaw at the thought of her leaving him a second time. The first time had been hard enough. He had wanted to protect her, to never leave her side, but he had had other things to finish. Now that most of those things were done, he could have time with Chihiro. He saw Lin making her way out of the office and he stopped her.

"Lin, how is Sen?" he asked.

"Sen will be fine. Although there were no broken bones that I found, I want you to give a second opinion."

Haku nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Oh and Haku?" Lin asked, looking at the dragon.

"Yes, Lin?"

"Give Sen's father hell for me ok?"

"I will."

With that he let her pass. Chihiro's father wouldn't be getting hell from just one spirit. He'd be getting hell from quite a few. Once Zeniba found out that Chihiro was there and that she was hurt, they all would make sure that her father would pay for his crimes against Haku's beloved.

"I will give him hell, Lin, don't you worry about that." he muttered before entering his office and going straight for his room. After Yubaba had moved out of the bath house, Haku had refurnished everything in the office to a more simpler décor. The décor now suited not only his tastes but Zeniba's as well. Then he had refurnished Boh's old room, he had taken out everything that looked remotely babyish and had replaced it with the same décor as the office only of course for a master suite. He walked into the room and saw that Chihiro was asleep on the couch. He smiled and picked her up, gently and laid her on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Chihiro." he whispered before going out to his office so that he could start plotting his revenge against her father.

Lin walked into the largest and most busy part of the bath house. She smirked before telling the Foreman to get half the main staff there. She watched has he did what she said and waited for half of the main staff to get there. She leaned against a wall and watched as one by one, half the staff was gathering. Soon they were all there and she raised her head high, grinning like a devil.

"OK, listen up everyone," she barked.

They all quieted down and looked at her.

"Sen is here. Our Sen. She's in Master Haku room resting. She is hurt so there will be no working her like we used to until she is better got it?"

They nodded, smiling. They remembered Sen and how she made them so much money with the River Spirit, then battling No Face, and after that showing Yubaba that humans weren't for just turning into pigs and slaughtering them when the time was right.

"Why is Sen hurt?" one of them asked.

"She just is. Don't ask questions that are that personal. When she is able, she'll answer them. But for now she is not." Lin growled.

"Okay, we got it. So now what?" another one asked.

"Go spread it around, tell the others that our Sen is back. And that this time she's not leaving us." Lin softened a little and she smiled.

"YEAH!" they shouted before going about their new orders with the ones that they had already.


	4. Zeniba's Appearance

**Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro**

Disclaimer: Spirited Away=not mine. Plot is mine though. HEHE.

_(Author's Notes: Maka-sama, you're just going to have wait and see. ;D On with the story!)_

**Chapter Four: Zeniba's Appearance**

Haku sighed and looked up at the ceiling. So far he had gotten down to brass tacks but he knew it wouldn't be enough. A rap on one of the windows alerted him to someone's presence. He opened it and a Shikigami, a small spirit controlled by Zeniba that took the guise of a piece of paper, flew in. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. This was the work of Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister.

"Don't shake your head at me Haku," Zeniba's voice reprimanded.

Haku smirked and waited for Zeniba's transparent form to come through the Shikigami. A few seconds later, what looked to be Yubaba's form came through the Shikigami. Haku bowed respectfully to Zeniba's transparent form and chuckled.

"So you got my message." he said, watching Zeniba.

"I did. Where is Chihiro?" Zeniba asked, her concern for the human growing.

"She's asleep in my bed. Lin tended to the bruises." Haku raked a hand through his hair and sighed. The nineteen year old looking spirit started to pace along the hearth.

"She's going to be alright, Haku. If her trials here proved anything, it's that she's a strong girl." Zeniba reasoned with him.

"Yes, I know that. It's just this abuse has probably gone on for years. And I couldn't do anything to help her!" he all but shouted. His anger was starting to show.

"Haku calm down. She's here now, and that's all that matters."

Haku shook his head and looked at Zeniba. "That's not all that matters. Himeko was here."

Zeniba looked at him and frowned. "Himeko? What does that perverted old bastard want?"

"My best guess is that he wants a war. I think he was scouting the area, seeing what he could use against me." Haku looked toward the bedroom and sighed. "I'm just glad Chihiro wasn't here when he was. Then he would have found something."

"You would start a war over Chihiro." Zeniba said, shaking her head.

"I love her, so I would."

Zeniba walked through the door to Haku's room. She saw a form in the blankets and walked over to it. She saw a flicker of light coming off a band and knew it was Chihiro. She walked over to the left side of the bed and turned the lights on dim to get a better look. She looked at the young woman who had been a ten year old girl wanting to save her parents and Haku. She placed a transparent hand on her forehead and stroked her bangs.

"You'll be alright Chihiro. You're friends are here with you. Don't you worry about a thing." she whispered and turned off the lights again, before leaving. She looked over at Haku and sighed.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"I caught a flash of her memories and you were right. It has been going on for years. Ever since her body started to mature." Zeniba shook her head and sniffled, holding back tears. She watched as Haku went from calm angry to splitting-everything-he-could-find-in-half angry.

"Haku! Control yourself!" she barked.

"That BASTARD!" he roared, breaking everything in sight.

Zeniba sighed and immobilized him. Then she put everything back to the way it was.

"Haku, you have to control yourself. The fact that she's here and not there says everything." Zeniba reasoned with him before lifting the spell.

"I know, Zeniba, but it just pisses me off that monster hurt her because of her body."

Haku looked at Zeniba and growled. The dragon spirit was sorely pissed and nothing but the death of Chihiro's father would satisfy him.

"Go get some fresh air. I'll watch over Chihiro." Zeniba said, appealing to his better nature.

"Alright, Zeniba. I'll go." With that he left the bath house to go get some fresh air.

_"Haku, I'll forgive you for stealing my precious seal. But in return you must take care of this girl."_

And Haku would, he would make sure of it. Chihiro was everything to him. As he flew out into the air, he kept on thinking of when she gave him the memories of his name and how he had known her.

_"Haku, listen. I just remembered something from a long time ago, I think it may help you. Once, when I was little, I dropped my shoe into a river. When I tried to get it back I fell in. I thought I'd drown but the water carried me to shore. It finally came back to me. The river's name was the Kohaku River. I think that was you, and your real name is Kohaku River."_

_"You did it, Chihiro! I remember! I was the spirit of the Kohaku River."_

_"A river spirit?"_

_"My name is the Kohaku River."_

_"They filled in that river, it's all apartments now."_

_"That must be why I can't find my way home, Chihiro, I remember you falling into my river, and I remember your little pink shoe."_

_"So, you're the one who carried me back to shallow water, you saved me... I knew you were good!"_

Haku smiled at the memory and wished that this hadn't happened to her. She was such a good girl, a girl with a kind and tender spirit. No one human or spirit should have to experience that type of abuse or any abuse at all. Chihiro was his woman, his beloved and he would protect her until he stopped breathing.

He made his way back to the bath house in relative peace of mind now. He walked into his office and saw that the door to his bedroom was open. He saw Zeniba was watching over Chihiro. He wondered if she opened it for Lin or for him so that when either came they didn't have to knock and wake the sleeping girl. He walked into the bedroom and looked down at Chihiro.

"She's breathing better," he noted from the deeper rise and fall of her chest.

"Yes, it seems whatever Lin did to help Chihiro with her bruises is working quite well." Zeniba agreed.

"Zeniba, why don't you go back home? I'll watch over her. Come by tomorrow, she'll be awake by then."

Zeniba smiled, "Yes, I think I will. Goodnight Haku."

"Goodnight Zeniba."

Haku looked back over at the sleeping Chihiro and smiled. Soon he readied himself for bed, slipping into night clothes that looked exactly like his every day clothes except in a different color. He slipped under the blankets and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Chihiro." he whispered.


	5. Chihiro's First Day Back

**Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro**

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Spirited Away isn't mine. The plot however is all MINE! Hehehe.

**Chapter Five: Chihiro's First Day Back**

Chihiro awoke the next morning. Well, night for the workers of the bath house. She found that she could breathe easier than she had before. Although when she tried to sit up, pain shot through her like lightening. She laid back down and placed her head on the pillow. Wait, a pillow? She looked around Haku's bedroom and noticed that she was well, _in his bed!_ And he was right next to her, asleep! She gulped and looked away. This was as strange as the time she was transparent! She closed her eyes and pictured when he had come to rescue her, only to take her to the bath house where she had forgotten her name.

_"Don't be afraid, I just wanna help you."_

_"No! No! No!"_

_"Open your mouth and eat this."_

_"No! No! No!"_

_"You have to eat something from this world or else you'll disappear."_

_"NO!"_

_"Don't worry, it won't turn you into a pig. Chew it and swallow. There you go, you're all better, see for yourself."_

_"I'm ok..."_

_"You see? Now come with me."_

_"Where are my mom and dad? They didn't really turn into pigs, did they?"_

_"You can't see them now, but you will."_

_"They know you're here."_

_"I'm sorry I took a breath."_

_"No, Chihiro you did very well."_

_"My goodbye card's still here. Chihiro. Chihiro. That's my name isn't it?"_

_"That's how Yubaba controls you by stealing your name. Hold onto that card, keep it hidden. While you're here you must call yourself Sen."_

_"I can't believe I forgot my name. She almost took it from me."_

_"If you completely forget it then you'll never find your way home. I've tried everything to remember mine."_

_"You can't remember your name?"_

_"No, but for some reason I remember yours."_

Those memories flashed through her head. They brought tears to her eyes, just thinking about it. How had her life then turn into what she had to go through before returning to the spirit world? How? It just didn't make any sense at all.

"Your eyes maybe be closed, but I can see the wheels in your head turning, Chihiro." a voice cooed in her ear.

Chihiro's eyes popped open and she looked over to see Haku, awake and grinning. At least he wasn't pissed. That was a bonus. And one of the other good things about this was that she saw that he was in night clothes similar to his normal clothes. That was a relief.

"How long have you been staring at me?" she asked, very aware of the fact that if she scooted over another couple of inches she and him could be close enough to kiss. That thought alone got her blood heating her cheeks.

"A while. I felt the movement of the bed when you tried to sit up. I pretended to be asleep when I felt your eyes on me." Haku said, grinning when she blushed.

Chihiro's eyes narrowed. She knew that trick well. When she first arrived here, she hadn't slept, but instead cried. She wanted to go home and she had wanted her parents not to be pigs. When she heard the door open and someone come in she had pretended to be asleep, so they wouldn't know she was awake still.

"What? Why are your eyes narrowed?" Haku asked, trying to make sense of things.

"You grinned when I blushed and you used my trick against me!" she exclaimed.

"Your trick?" Haku raised an eyebrow at her. "And who wouldn't grin at you when you're blushing?"

"Yes, my trick. The first day here, you came into the room where we slept and told me to met you at the bridge and you'd take me to my parents. I was up all night crying. So when I heard you come in, I pretended to be asleep." Well, at least now he knew, and he'd probably find a way to make her stop using that with him now that she was here for a longer period of time than she was before. "And that's not the point. You grinned."

Haku laughed and shook his head. "Chihiro, I grinned because it was cute."

He watched as Chihiro blushed harder and mumbled something along the lines of, "Is not." He laughed again and reached for her, giving her a light hug. "Welcome back Chihiro." He let go of her and smiled.

His smile widened when she couldn't think of anything to say and only nodded her head. He was about to ask if she was hungry at all when Lin came barging into the room.

"Ugh, come on you two, you're going to make me sick. Haku," Lin looked at him and pointed to the door, "out! I have to check on Sen's bruises. And I'm sure that she would feel more comfortable with just me in here."

Haku gave the younger spirit a scowl before getting up. "I'll get you something to eat, so I'll be back." He grabbed his normal clothes and walked out of his room. Some times Lin could be a pain in the ass, but what could he do? She was his second in command. Well, according to her she was. Not that he minded or anything, he was just tired of her barging in all the time. He changed into his clothes, first shirt then pants. Then he walked off to the kitchens to get Chihiro and him something to eat.

Lin sighed when she watched the master of the bath house leave. "Ok, Sen, let's check on those bruises." She pulled Sen's shirt off and unwrapped the gauze. When she did get a good look at the bruising she winced.

"Lin? What's wrong?" Sen asked, worried.

"The bruises looks worse in the light. Have you tried sitting up?"

Sen nodded and frowned, "I can breathe better than I have been, but when I tried to sit up, all I got was pain."

Lin sighed and shook her head. "I knew that was going to be a problem. See, the ointment seeps into the bones and the muscles, relaxing them and working out the pain. But the only side effect is that the pain doesn't go away, it moves to another location on the body where the body is hurt. And the newer bruises are just beginning to form so trying to get up and move around is almost impossible."

She watched Sen pale at that and then she started to tear up. "Sen, please don't cry. You know I can't handle it!"

But Sen kept crying, despair written all over her face. Lin crumpled at that look.

"We'll have Zeniba, Haku, or myself help you when you need to move around. You'll get better and stronger, I promise." she said, trying to calm the young woman down.


	6. An Interesting Breakfast

**Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro**

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Spirited Away isn't mine. The plot however is all MINE! Hehehe.

_(Author's Notes: -Falls of bed and hangs onto laptop for her dear life- Oh my GOD! I LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL! This the next chapter. I'll try to get more chapters in every few hours or so, I use the movie as a major inspiration so while I'm writing it's playing in the background. Memogoth08- It does have to end, but it won't end for a long time. =D REVIEW IT KEEPS ME WRITING! -dances-)_

**Chapter Six: An Interesting Breakfast**

Haku came into the long corridors, carrying two bowls of food. He wondered what Chihiro was doing and if she needed him. He thought back to their interrupted morning. Not only had he wanted to ask her what she wanted to eat, but he had wanted to give her a kiss, nothing big, but like a good morning kiss on the cheek. He could see that Chihiro was still afraid of what had happened to her and he wanted to take it all away, even if it were a temporary thing. He didn't like to see her suffering.

_"We don't have a lot of time. If you're found here, you'll be turned into a pig yourself. You must never come here without me. Understand?"_

_"I understand. MOM, DAD ARE YOU ALRIGHT IT'S ME SEN! HEY WAKE UP! MOM, DAD! What's wrong with them? Are they sick?"_

_"No, they ate too much. They're sleeping it off. They don't remember being human. So look hard it's up to you to remember which ones they are."_

_"DON'T YOU WORRY I PROMISE I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE. NOW JUST DON'T GET ANY FATTER OR THEY'LL EAT YOU!"_

Haku cringed at that specific memory. She had suffered then. Rescuing her parents had made her suffer, had made her grow up before her time. But it had also made her stronger too. She had suffered with him as well. But he had gotten his name and memories back because of her, she who had sensed that he was suffering right along with her. When they had met on the bridge last night, the promise that they would meet again had been fulfilled. Inwardly he made another promise: to love and protect her as best he could.

_"Kamajii wake up."_

_"Haku, you're alright."_

_"I'm fine. Where is Sen? Did she go somewhere? Can you tell me what's going on?"_

_"You blacked out, remember?"_

_"Yeah, I remember being in darkness. Then I could hear Sen's voice calling my name. So I followed her voice and the next thing I knew I was laying here feeling better than ever."_

_"Pure love. It broke Zeniba's spell. Sen left to return the golden seal. She did it to save you."_

Love. That was the thing that had broken the spell. But it had lasted much longer than that. For seven years, he had loved her. It was like he had been dying before without feeling the warm effects of love. He would have given anything to see her again, before now. But what was done was done, she was there now, and that made him happy again. Haku made his way to his office and then to his bedroom.

"Lin, you can go now. You've fussed over her enough today. She needs to eat." Haku said, grinning at the pair of women.

"I'm not leaving. She needs more care. I'll feed her myself if I have to." Lin said, growling at the dragon.

"Lin. Out!" he growled back. It was obvious that he wanted to send time with Chihiro.

"Alright, alright. But if she gets hurt, you'll be answering to me." Lin snapped, walking out of the room.

Haku rolled his eyes and walked back over to the bed. He would never hurt Chihiro. He sat the bowls down and helped her into a sitting position. "I brought some food, Chihiro."

Chihiro smiled at Haku. She was happy that he had gotten her food, like he said he would. But she wondered what he had been doing for the past seven years. She had missed him before her memories faded. And even after her memories faded and new painful ones had taken their place, she still felt like she wasn't completely wholly. Now she knew why. Haku and now her friends there in the spirit world.

"You didn't have to, Haku. We could have gotten it together."

"With Lin in here, I don't think so."

Chihiro raised an eyebrow at the dragon. A slow smirk playing on her lips. "You're afraid of Lin?"

She watched Haku hand her the food he had gotten before he spoke. "Me? Afraid of Lin? Are you kidding me? I am a dragon spirit. I don't get scared easily."

Chihiro rolled her eyes and went to eat her food, the sudden movement of her arm making her wince. Haku must have noticed because he stopped what he was doing and helped her eat. She left like a two year old. But she couldn't help it. Her shoulder blade was connected to the back of her ribcage and it hurt. So she sat there, feeling like a two year while Haku forced fed her. When her food was gone, Haku started on his. It didn't take long, twenty minutes or so, until he was done eating. All this time, Chihiro watched him eat, thinking of questions to ask him. Then she started to think about how it would feel if he kissed her.

"You're quiet, Chihiro." he said, looking at her.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was thinking."

Haku laughed and smiled at her. "That I can see. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh umm..." Chihiro turned bright pink, unable to answer his question.

"Haku, stop making her blush." a voice chided softly.

"The window." Haku murmured, closing his eyes.

A short woman with an inhumanly large head and large insect like eyes appeared in the door way. And she was transparent.

"Hello, Chihiro, it's good to see you up and awake."

"Granny?" Chihiro asked, knowing that this woman had a twin sister.

_"I'm sorry my sister turned you parents into pigs, but there's nothing I can do. Its just the way things are. You'll have to help your parents and Haku by yourself. Use what you remember about them."_

_"What? Can't you please give me more help than that? It feels like I met Haku, but it was a long time ago..."_

_"That's a good start! Once you've met someone you never really forget them. It just takes a while for your memories to return. While you're thinking, the boys and I are going to make you something, and I want you to call me 'Granny' from now on."_

"My sister doesn't like to be called 'Granny,' she finds it offensive." The woman said.

Chihiro smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks. She jumped a little when she felt Haku's fingers wiping them away.

"Don't cry Chihiro," he whispered in her ear.

"Granny!" she exclaimed. She watched as the woman made her way from the doorway to her side of the bed. Zeniba hugged the girl and smiled at her.

"How are you Chihiro?" she asked.

"I've been better, but I'm good."

Zeniba smiled at Chihiro and pressed a hand to her cheek. "I see that you've grown into a strong young woman. Haku will need your strength and love in this dangerous time."

Chihiro blinked and then went as red as a cherry. Then Zeniba continued, "Greed and hatred go hand and hand. But love is a stronger strength. You've known this since you were ten, Chihiro. The protective spell on my seal broke because of your love for Haku. Remember?"

She nodded, "Uh huh."

She looked at Haku as he laughed. "This is an interesting breakfast."


	7. Eavesdropping

**Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro**

Disclaimer: Spirited Away not mine. Plot is MINE though. hehehe. And I don't own Simple and Clean either. Awesome song though.

_(Author's Notes: Memogoth08 everything in time dear. Chihiro has yet to recover from her injuries so what would they do? It hurts her to move around. So kissing him would be hard to do while they were in bed. Don't worry, I have everything under control. Himeko will be making an appearance soon. ;D)_

**Chapter Seven: Eavesdropping**

Chihiro got up from the bed, she was tired of being in it. She was sure that Zeniba and Haku were were in his office talking. It was strange to call what had once been Yubaba's office Haku's. It hurt to do the tiniest little thing. But Zeniba had used something, a spell was it, that had taken the old bruising off of her ribs, skin, and muscles. Now it only left the fresh ones. At least her abdomen wasn't as splotchy as it had. Her stomach was white as a lily now that the giant yellowing bruise was no long there. Her sides, and parts of her back, were a different story.

She gulped and bit down on her lower lip, forcing down a whimper. She stayed very still until the pain stopped. She exhaled and walked to the other side of the bed, a hand on the bed at all times just in case her legs gave out from the pain that was pulsing through her. To stop herself from crying out from the pain and alerting Zeniba and Haku she started to sing a song, softly and under her breath, that she knew from somewhere, the place where she had heard it was a bit fuzzy.

_"When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say,_

_"Please, oh baby, don't go."_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately, you're all I need._

_You smiled at me and said,_

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said,_

_"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"_

She breathed in and out, forcing air into and out of her lungs. She wasn't going to go out there in the office. She'd work on her strength and on the pain in Haku's bedroom for a little while each day to make sure that she didn't turn into a simpering jellyfish. Chihiro made a fist in the blankets and she straightened up. "You can do this, Chihiro," she whispered. She straightened up and started walking around the bed again.

"You want her to work? In the state she's in? Lin!" Haku's voice thundered, making Chihiro trip and fall over her own feet, Thankfully she held onto the bed and didn't make a sound.

"She's going to have to work sometime Haku. You worked your ass to the bone after Yubaba tortured you."

Haku? He was _tortured_?_ When? How? Why?_

"That's different. I'm used to getting hurt when Yubaba decided to direct her anger at me."

This made Chihiro's blood boil. She was about to get to her feet and go out there when she heard Lin.

"Sen is my assistant still. Even after seven years."

That brought back memories.

_"Three days of eating our food and her smell will go away. And if she doesn't work hard, roast her, boil her, do whatever you want. Now get back to __**work**__! Where is Lin?"_

_"What? Don't you dump her on me!"_

_"You said you wanted an assistant."_

_"That's perfect. Give the girl to Lin."_

_"Oh great."_

_"Sen, get going."_

_"Right."_

_"Why are ya picking on me? You owe me one Haku you hear me?"_

Chihiro sighed and started to bang her head on the mattress. She had listened in on a private conversation! Well, it was their own fault for being so loud.

"Haku, let her take Sen for a while. She won't push her. She'll have her do little things that won't her harm her anymore than she already is. Right Lin?"

"Yeah, Zeniba, that's right."

"Two against one? That's a sly tactic to use on a river spirit."

"We know. That's why we did it."

"Fine, but if you start pushing her, I'll kill you."

"Geez, stop getting so dramatic Haku. I won't push her. She's safe here with me and you and Zeniba."

Chihiro gulped and started walking around to the other side of the bed, her side, and got in. She was quick to do it because a few seconds later, Haku came in.

Haku came walking into his bedroom to find Chihiro looking at the wall opposite of the bed. He raised an eyebrow and walked to her side of his bed. He could see that she had been blushing at one point, because the blood was just leaving her cheeks.

"I know you were up and about, Chihiro."

He watched as Chihiro went from a dissolving pink to a bright red. "Let me guess your hearing?" she asked, mumbling.

"Yes. I heard everything. Even that little snippet of a song. Was it a human song?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was, I can't remember where I heard it from though."

"I see. You know Chihiro, you really should let Zeniba, Lin, or I help you when you want to excercize your legs."

"I know. But I didn't want to disturb you or Granny. I know that you and her have a lot of work to do, running the bath house."

Haku laughed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I run the bath house, Chihiro. Zeniba helps me balance the income, and the accounts for it. But she does give me advice from time to time."

"Oh."

He watched as the blood drained from Chihiro's cheeks. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He stood up and helped her stand before embracing her in a hug. He could feel that she was hestiant but then felt her arms wrap around his stomach. He grinned and pulled back to look at her.

"What Haku? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I still can't believe you're here again. I have missed you."

Chihiro smiled and snuggled her head into his chest. "I missed you too, Haku."

He sighed and stroked her hair, content for now with just holding her.

"Haku?" her muffled voice asked.

"Hmm?"

"It's been seven years in my world, how long has it been here the spirit world?"

He knew that she had remembered that time flowed differently on this plane of exsistence.

"Well, Chihiro, I had Zeniba figure the time difference from your world to ours. Plus she peeked in and out of your world when you were at school every now and again to see how old you had gotten on your birthday. So seven years there would be almost three years here for us."

"Almost?"

"Yes, it's been two years and nine months here."

"That's almost three years."

"Precisely."

He watched her lean in close enough for him to kiss her.

"Chihiro?"

"Shhh. I've been wanting to do this since I saw you."

She lightly pressed her mouth to his in a chaste kiss, which he responded to happily.


	8. Work, work, and Temptation

**Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro**

Disclaimer: Spirited Away not mine. Plot is MINE though. hehehe.

_(Author's Notes: Oh My God! Eight chapters in two days. I'm on a ROLL! Woot! Memogoth08 I wanna kiss him too! He's sooooooooooooooooooo yummy. Maka-sama you'll see. Patience is a virtue. XD)_

**Chapter Eight: Work, work, and Temptation**

Haku smiled at the innocent kiss she was giving him. It felt good to have her lips on his. How many times had he imagined that he would kiss her or vice versa? Seven years in her world. That was how long he had imagined it. The tension of from the day's work load, Himeko, and Lin's complaining all had melted away when she kissed him. He placed a hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Her mouth was warm against his, his tongue probed her mouth, sending shivers down her spine and a moan through her throat. He felt his pants become a little tight hearing her needy moan. He pulled back, and looked at her, her mouth now bruised and red from the blood boiling underneath. Chihiro looked a little dazed, passion filled eyes slowly retreating to the dark recesses of her mind and blood.

"Haku..." she panted.

Haku felt the slightest shiver run down his back. He gulped and backed off a little. She was temptation in a very literally sense. If he had kept kissing her it would have led to an all out lovemaking session, a very long one. And Zeniba was still here; pouring over the accounts. He didn't want to have an audience when he and Chihiro made love. Plus he wasn't sure that Chihiro was ready for something that big.

"Are you alright, Chihiro?" he asked, once he was sure that she had regained her breathing and her composure.

"Better than alright." she said, grinning.

"Your ribs?" he asked.

"Still hurt, but I didn't feel the pain when we were kissing."

Haku wanted to smile, but he knew that she didn't feel the pain was because they weren't pressing against each other. A fact that he did not miss. He'd ask Zeniba to go to the human world for a moment, if she could and place a curse on her father, a fatal one. One that would embody the anger of three spirits: one a dragon, one a weasel, and one a witch. He pulled away from her, but let a hand take one of hers. He could feel the heat from her touch on the palm of his hand. He pulled her to him as he started to walk from the bedroom. She grabbed onto his arm like was a life preserver. He looked over at her and felt something like déjà vu hit him. She had clung to him like this the first time she was here as well.

_"You have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge. Even the tiniest breath will break the spell and then everyone will see you."_

_"I'm scared."_

_"Now just stay calm. I'm back from my mission."_

_"Ah. Welcome back Master Haku."_

_"Take a deep breath. Hold it. Hang on, almost there."_

_"Master Haku! Where you've been? What? A human?"_

_"Let's go!"_

Haku felt her head on his shoulder and smiled. Her presence was calming, her touch was soothing. Dear god he had missed her. He left go of her hand and unwound his arm from hers and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. His smile widened as Chihiro cuddled closer to him.

"Well, well, look who it is. Has Chihiro finally decided to come out of the bedroom?" Zeniba asked slyly.

"Granny!" Chihiro cried out, her face turning the color of a cherry red tomato.

The old witch chuckled and looked at Haku. "Going somewhere with her?"

"Yes, I am. Seven years has passed for her and she needs to be properly reacquainted with the staff and the bath house." Haku said without batting an eyelash.

"If you think that it's a good idea..."

"She needs to stretch her legs. And if she gets tired or is in too much pain, I can always carry her." He looked at her, grinning devilishly.

"Oh dear god," Chihiro moaned going pink at the thought of him carrying her through the bath house. She wouldn't hear the end of it from the staff. She knew that as a fact. And Haku knew that too.

Chihiro followed Haku through the maze of corridors that led to or from the main hallway to Haku's office. _Left, right, left, straight, right, right, left, oh I'm never going to remember this!_ she thought in a panic. Soon though they made it through the final double doors. She looked back and saw that the Yubaba knocker had been taken off. She sighed in relief. She had hated that thing from the moment she had set her eyes on it. They went down the hallway to the elevators. She went first, then Haku followed her, pulling the lever down. She let her shoulders fall now that she was through the worst part of the trip.

"Are you OK, Chihiro?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, smiling at him.

This brought up a memory for her. One that made her cringe inwardly.

_"Haku... uhhh..."_

_"Don't talk to me. And address me as "Master" Haku."_

It was a small memory, one that she had preferred to forget. That was when he was under Yubaba's control. That made her frown. Where was Yubaba and Boh? Were they OK? Not that she cared for Yubaba, but Boh was a friend of hers.

"Haku what happened to Yubaba and Boh? Not that I care for Yubaba, but Boh is a friend of mine."

She watched as Haku snickered, smirking at the thought that Yubaba had given her a negative impression.

"Boh and Yubaba are in the country. In a large mansion away from the bath house," he said, after getting over his laughter.

"Are they at Swamp Bottom?" she asked.

"No. Somewhere farther away that Swamp Bottom. That's Zeniba's territory and Yubaba still won't have anything to do with her twin sister."

They made if off the elevator and went on another one before going down the same set of stairs that they had gone down seven years before. People and spirits alike stopped what they were doing and looked at the newcomer. Chihiro looked at the faces, trying to see if any of them looked familiar. They all looked the same and it was annoying. She saw Lin and grinned at her, thanking whoever was listening that Lin didn't look like all the rest of the spirits. She was really glad her friend and "sister" was different than all the rest. They stood in the middle of the floor once they had gotten down the stairs and she stood back from Haku a little.

"Look who it is!" one staff member shouted.

"A human!" another said.

"Sen!" someone else shouted.

Soon people were shouting Sen, making it hard to hear anything else if there was anything else said. She looked around and smiled at everyone. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Haku grin.

"Reacquaint huh?" she asked, low enough for only him to hear her.

"So I had a little help in making sure people knew you were here."

Chihiro rolled her eyes and smiled. She shouted, "Hello everyone!" This was an unexpected greeting but she wasn't complaining.

"Sen we missed you!" someone yelled.

"Yeah! It's been dull since you left."

She grinned and blushed at some of the trouble she had caused when she had been there the last time. Like No-Face for instance. That was some major trouble she had caused.

Lin stepped up, after pushing through the crowd. She grinned at Haku and pulled Chihiro by the the wrist. "Ok, everyone, Sen has some work to do. And since I promised _Master_ Haku and Zeniba that I wouldn't push her hard, I'll be giving her easy tasks. So long as she doesn't trip over her feet."

Everyone laughed and Chihiro blushed. She looked over at Haku and saw him wink. Then he mouthed, "Go on. We'll see each other on your break and after your shift."

She nodded and followed Lin to their room and got her uniform and apron. Then she was handed a broom and smiled at Lin.

"Sweeping floors huh?" she asked.

"It's easier than scrubbing the floors, bathtubs and picking up straw from the floors now isn't it?"

"I guess. Are you going to be the one picking up the straws and scrubbing?"

"We'll have help. I have three other girls helping us."

"Work, work, work, that's all we ever do."

Lin laughed and pulled Chihiro along. "Come on, we have to do the Big Tub."

Chihiro groaned and shook her head. "That's frog work. Did they not clean it again?"

"They never do."

"Jerks!"


	9. From Heaven to Hell

**Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro**

Disclaimer: Spirited Away not mine. Himeko, and the plot is mine. So beat that! =)

_(Author's Notes: Maka-sama, now that she's working, she'll be sweeping floors and folding towels. And as her bruises fade she'll be given other tasks that doesn't evolve a lot of crouching down. Plus she has Lin and three girls to help her. Her breaks will consist of two breaks; ones with the girls, and others just for her when she's in pain or tiring out too much. When she's on the breaks with the girls she'll be with Haku. LMFAO Memogoth08 you crack me up! That review came out of nowhere! Here I was talking about the emotional values and commitment dealing with sex and you go and turn it into that! I can't feel my ribs. Oh I think I'm dying... On with the story while I'm laughing to death!)_

**Chapter Nine: From Heaven to Hell**

Chihiro swept the floors of the Big Tub. Lin and the three other girls were inside the tub, scrubbing it. She snickered a little when she remembered that she and Lin had to do it by themselves.

_"We only use this tub for our really filthy guests. Uh, disgusting. The sludge is so caked on that it'll take days to scrub off."_

_"Lin, Sen, you've got some customers on the way."_

_"Wait! Give us a minute! This is clearly harassment. We're going to have soak it off. Get an herbal soak token from the foreman."_

_"A what?"_

_"An herbal soak token."_

_"Right. Hey Lin, what's a foreman?"_

"Lin, Sen, Tera, Kōzan, Rōzu you've got some customers on the way."

And if it was all on Que, the five women yelled, "Wait! Give us a minute!"

Chihiro growled. The foreman and the other staff members were still the same greedy assholes they had been back when she was ten. She continued to sweep the floors until they could see their faces in them.

"Tera, we're going to have to get an herbal soak token from the foreman. We have to soak it off." Lin said, grumbling.

Chihiro chuckled and winced. Yeah she was in pain but she had taken four breaks to relieve her pain in the time that she had started and ended with the floors clean. But she had to do what she needed to become stronger and not worry Haku or Lin to death. So she put the broom down and sat on the floor, her hands on the ground and her arms supporting her upper body as she relaxed. Her night had only begun and she couldn't wait for her actual break so that she could be with Haku. She licked her lips and grinned, thinking of their kiss.

"Hey, Sen, stopping thinking about Haku. I don't want to puke!" Lin said, making Chihiro look up and see that Lin was looking at her from the tub.

Chihiro blushed, and grinned. "Hey, Lin remember when I asked if there were two Hakus?"

"Yeah I remember. If there were two Hakus, I'd find a way to leave this place immediately. I still can barely stand one!"

Chihiro snickered, thinking back to that particular moment in time.

_"Lin, you know Haku?"_

_"What about him?"_

_"There aren't two of them here are there?"_

_"Two Hakus? I can barely stand one! Too big. He's Yubaba's henchmen, don't trust anything he says."_

"Hey what are you snickering at, Sen?" Lin asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh just that you called Haku Yubaba's henchmen almost three years ago and now you're working for him!" Chihiro howled.

"Why you-!" Lin growled, climbing the tub and jumping off to go get Chihiro.

Chihiro shrieked and started running around the tub with Lin chasing after her while Kōzan and Rōzu watched. Chihiro smiled and laughed, ignoring the pain in her ribs and sides as she ran. She skidded to a stop however when she saw a pair of purple eyes emanating from out of nowhere. Lin ran into Chihiro and they both fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Chihiro looked at the eyes and a voice, silky smooth that raised goosebumps on her arms, mysteriously came out of nowhere, "So you're the one who has Kohaku's heart. Let's see if I can _break it!_"

She frowned before feeling something pierce her throat. Then everything went black.

Lin screamed bloody murder when Sen had froze then slumped to the floor. She got off Sen and pushed her onto her back. Her screams caught in her throat as she saw Kanji on the younger woman's throat. It looked like it had been slashed or something (姫子 Himeko). Then she saw it turn purple and blue. She looked at Sen and saw that she was gasping for air and trying to cry out at the same time.

Lin screamed, this time making it echo everywhere, even to where Haku sat in his office, doing some paperwork. She screamed, "SEN!"

Haku looked up from his paperwork when he heard a scream. He almost fell out of his chair when he heard Chihiro's spirit world name. Something had happened. Something bad. The placed a message to Zeniba who was in Swamp Bottom now before running out of the office with as much speed as his legs could muster. He followed the screams, which had not stopped, thankfully. Three other voices were screaming at the top of their lungs. He made it to the room with the Big Tub. There he saw Lin, Tera, Kōzan, and Rōzu trying to rouse an unconscious Chihiro.

"Lin what happened?" he asked, his voice steely cold out of fear.

"We were playing around when Sen skidded to a stop, and I knocked into her. She froze, looking at something, something that I didn't see, and she slumped to the floor and-and-" Lin wailed, pointing to something on Chihiro's throat.

Haku walked over to the girls and knelt beside them. His eyes widened and he gasped. Himeko's Kanji were glowing from Chihiro's throat. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, crying softly. She wasn't died, but she was now gravely ill, with Himeko holding her life in his hands. He would pay for this. Dearly.

"Zeniba is on her way if she isn't here already. You're going to get everything we need to help Sen recover and break this spell. Even if that means threatening Kamajii. Got it?"

"I got it."

With that Haku made a mad beeline dash to the elevators and then to his bedroom with Lin running to the elevators as well, but at her own pace. Haku set Chihiro down in the bed and ran to get a cold washcloth to put on her forehead. She was burning up and she'd expire if she fought to hard without everything they needed. He wouldn't let her die.

* * *

We'll be seeing more of Himeko's dirty tricks in later chapters before we actually meet him. And to look at my inspiration for this please go to youtube and type in Inuyasha Episodes 60, 61, and 62. Hehehe.


	10. Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again

**Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro**

Disclaimer: Spirited Away not mine. Himeko, and the plot is mine. So beat that! =)

**Chapter Ten: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again**

Haku smoothed Chihiro's bangs back from her forehead. She was still burning up. Zeniba was here, actually here and not transparent. She was in the office with Lin as they were making the things that they had needed. Lin hadn't need to threaten Kamajii for his herbs. Once she had told him that "Sen" was back and gravely ill, the boiler man gave up everything that Zeniba needed. Haku never once left Chihiro's side. He took the cold washcloth and smoothed it over her forehead. She had started breathing as soon as he had gotten to his room. It was shallow and the Kanji that spelled Himeko's name was a deep black against her pale white throat. She gasped for air every once and while like she had just surfaced from under the water.

"Chihiro." he whispered, trying to see if he got a reaction out of her. He didn't. So he tried again.

"Chihiro come back to me."

Damn Himeko and his tricks. He hadn't been scouting for someone to use against him, he had been looking for some place to ease his vile magic into so that when Chihiro had come, he'd use her as a weakness. Damn it! Haku's hands balled into fists. He felt so useless! It was like that bastard had known she would come. He didn't want her to be there but he didn't want to get hurt because her father was an asshole who didn't know how to control his anger around a grown up daughter.

"Haku set her up, we have the first thing to give her. She needs to drink it," Zeniba said, coming into the room with a choko, a small cup used to serve sake.

Haku did as the witch asked and set Chihiro up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, supporting her back and neck. The cloth on her forehead fell and landed on her lap. He watched as Zeniba walked to Chihiro's bedside and eased the choko to her mouth, tipping it into her open mouth. He watched as some of the liquid ran down her lips and her chin. As the last of the liquid poured into her mouth, and went down her throat, Haku eased Chihiro's body back onto the bed.

"Now we have to wait and see what happens. That bastard is powerful, but so am I," Zeniba said, clenching her jaw when she looked at the Kanji on Chihiro's neck.

"Did you put a spell in that liquid?" Haku asked, placing the cloth back on Chihiro's forehead.

"Yes, one that drives out negative energy. And knowing that bastard, he's got loads of negative energy."

Zeniba walked out of the room, leaving Haku with Chihiro once more. He knelt down and pressed his forehead against hers. "Please, please Chihiro, fight this with us. Don't leave me. Don't leave your friends," he whispered. "You have yet to see Boh and you haven't seen Kamajii yet. Or his Susuwatari. They miss you. And if you go, I'll miss you so much." He kissed her fingers and closed his eyes. There was going to be Hell to pay.

Chihiro was in darkness. And she was alone. And she was hurting worse than she was before coming into the spirit world. Why was she alone? Why was she hurting? Where was she? It was like she was in a coffin and there was no way to get out. Oh god, was she dead? If she was dead then why wasn't she seeing Haku? Or Lin? Or Granny? She started to cry. She didn't like this, she couldn't do this, find her way to everyone, on her own. Granny had called her strong, but she wasn't strong. She was weak. Just as she was about to fade into the darkness, to stop her pain, to stop fighting, she heard something.

"Chihiro."

Chihiro? Was that her name?

"Chihiro come back to me."

Me? Who was me?

"Please, please Chihiro, fight this with us. Don't leave me. Don't leave your friends. You have yet to see Boh and you haven't seen Kamajii yet. Or his Susuwatari. They miss you. And if you go, I'll miss you so much."

Boh? Ka-Kamajii? Kamajii's sususwatari? What? Who would miss her?

These questions made her head spin. And it made her throat hurt so much. Why was her throat hurting?

"Haku sit her up again. She has to drink this second one. This will break the fever."

Fever? She had a fever? She moaned, passing out again and didn't hear anything else for a while.

Haku placed a hand on her forehead and smiled. "It broke. Zeniba, her fever broke!"

It had been a full two hours since they had given Chihiro the second potion. The witch appeared in the door way and smiled. He looked over at her and saw that there were tears in her eyes. She came in with the third potion and Haku set her up again.

"What will this one do?" he asked.

"This one will break his hold over her mind." she said.

With that they repeated what they did with the last two potions. Then he was once again left alone with his love.

Chihiro groaned and felt something squeeze her mind, trying to stay there. She gripped the sides of her head. She had no strength left in her. She was weak and she was tired. But the thing that was squeezing her mind didn't belong there. It was her mind. Not this thing's. She growled and mentally started to pry it off of her mind, it wouldn't shake. She remembered something that she had watched as a child. It was American and it was made in the forties but it was funny.

_"Hey, cut it out! Cut it out, pigeon! Don't do that!"_

_"This widdle piddy went to market..."_

_"Babbit!"_

_"This widdle piddy tayed home..."_

_"Babbit!"_

_"This widdle piddy had woast beef..."_

_"Babbit!"_

_"Well, whatdya know, I wan out of piddies."_

Chihiro did the same thing, except without the lisp or the childish game. She sighed when she felt the last of the thing's claws? Paws? Fingers? leave her mind. She gasped and opened her eyes. The lights were bright and painful to her eyes. But she looked around and saw that one male that made her heart race.

"Haku," she croaked.

* * *

The quotes that I used for this chapter when Chihiro was fighting off Himeko's hold over her mind are quotes from the Loony Tunes short: A tale of two Kitties. It was made in 1942 during WWII. It's about two cats Babbit and Catsello going after what would be the earliest form of Tweety Bird. You think that was the end of Himeko's tricks? Think again. Who will he go after next in round two? What will he do in round two? Give me guesses and predictions and we'll see who's right on the money and who's dead wrong.

-ButterflykissesHermione


	11. Haku vs Himeko, Haku's Story

**Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro**

Disclaimer: Spirited Away not mine. Himeko, and the plot is mine. So beat that! =)

(_Author's Notes: Oh guys I'm sorry that's it's taken me so long to get this chapter together. I've had distractions upon distractions and I hate it! GAH!I'm a baka! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! YamiGirl314, You think so hmmm. Well, you'll have to wait for round two, it'll come in the next chapter or two. O.O Nani? Memogoth08 are you feeling OK? A threesome? Gay for Haku? -tries to picture that and screams in horror- EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Think of Himeko as Voldemort in the Harry Potter series, not Tom Riddle Jr, but VOLDEMORT. -gags on vomit and shudders, trying to get image out of head- Arigat__ō__ Memogoth08 for that image. -shudders- Maka-sama dear, this is all part of the story the others are there, we'll see them again. MyOwnWriter the longer the chapter, the longer it takes me to write. I'll try though. On with the story...while I go to the bathroom and vomit. -goes to the bathroom now- -looks at Author's Notes and shakes head- Dear Isis, shoot me._)

**Chapter Eleven: Haku vs Himeko, Haku's Story**

Haku looked up from the mattress. His ears had to be deceiving him. They just had to be. It had been three and a half hours since Zeniba had given Chihiro the third potion. Although when he looked at her, her eyes were still closed, and the kanja was still there, faded a little from the bold black, but it was still there. He gripped her hand and licked his dry lips. They were so dry that they had started to crack a little. But then again his face had been on the mattress and he had breathed on it too much, making the air warm around his mouth.

"Chihiro?" he asked, making sure that his ears were working just fine.

"Haku." she croaked, her voice raspy after not using it for a while.

His ears weren't deceiving him. She was truly awake. He got up from the floor and gathered her into his arms and held her. She was freezing, well the upper half of her was. Haku sighed and ran a hand up and down an arm. She snuggled closer into him and smiled.

"Thank you, Haku," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For guiding me back here."

Haku smiled and hugged her tightly, mindful of her ribs. He put her back under the covers and tucked her in. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get the others."

"Ok, I'll be waiting," she said, giving him a small smile.

Haku got up and made his way to his office. He saw five people in there. Zeniba, Lin, Tera, Kōzan, and Rōzu were all sitting there around either his desk or around the fireplace. He briefly wondered if he should draw out the suspense just a little bit more. Then he thought better of it. He'd have five angry spirits after his hide and that was something he did not want at all. Zeniba was scary as it was. Lin would possibly murder him if he didn't tell. The other three girls would help Lin, he was sure of it. He cleared his throat and watched everyone turn to look at him.

"Well? How is she?" Lin asked, sharply.

"She's weak, tired, but she's awake." he said.

"We're coming in, so don't shut that door on us Haku!" Lin snapped.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I came in to get you all." With that, Haku walked back into the other room.

"Are they coming?" Chihiro asked, her eyes opened.

"Yes, they are." he said.

"Good," she muttered, closing her eyes once more.

Haku got a good look at her then. She looked vulnerable. And a little scared. He smiled and shook his head, remembering a time when she was a little more than scared.

"_You called for me?"_

"_This girl signed a contract. Set her up with a job."_

"_Right. What's your name."_

"_What? Chi-Oh, it's Sen."_

"_OK, Sen. Follow me." _

He didn't have to be a psychic to know that she was in fear. First her parents had been turned into pigs, then she went from corporeal to non-corporeal, then she almost lost her name. She had had good reasons to be frightened back then. She had even more good reasons to be frightened now.

Chihiro laid back against the pillows. She was tired. So very tired. But she had been in darkness for so long that she was scared to sleep. Whatever had gripped her mind could come back and try again. She didn't want that. She didn't like that. She yawned and was about to doze off, against her will, when she heard Lin scream, "SEN!"

Chihiro opened her eyes, thinking she'd need to prop her eyelids up with toothpicks, when she felt powerful arms around her middle.

"Oh! Lin, too tight!" she squeaked.

Lin back up and smiled a little, a light blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Sorry Sen. It's good to see you awake."

"It's good to be awake."

Chihiro watched as Lin backed away to give room to Zeniba. She hugged Zeniba lightly and smiled. "Thanks, Granny." she whispered.

"You'll be OK Chihiro," she whispered back.

Zeniba and Chihiro pulled away and hugged the three other girls, she couldn't remember their names. Then watched as they walked away to get some sleep, leaving Lin, Zeniba, and Haku there in the room with her. She tilted her head a little and looked at each spirit in turn. First was Lin, she noticed that the spirit girl was fidgeting a little here and there, obviously hiding something from her, but other than that, she was the pillar of strength Chihiro always had leaned on in the past. Next was Zeniba. She didn't fidget, nor did her insect like eyes betray what she was thinking. She moved onto Haku and her heart leaped into her throat. He looked about ready to kill. She could practically feel the anger and the concern, the fierce protectiveness that he exhibited with her, all pouring off of him in waves. She gulped a little, seeing the dragon like this. She quickly looked away, a little intimidated.

Haku watched as Chihiro was given hugs from everyone. As soon as Tera, Kōzan, and Rōzu left, he watched the woman he loved looked at them, as if she were looking at something underneath a piece of glass. He let what he was feeling show, but he did not act. If he did then he would either go to Himeko's lair and kill him, or try and protect Chihiro until she killed him. He saw her turn her eyes to the wall and felt a little saddened that she did not keep her eye contact with him longer.

"Haku, you have to tell her," Zeniba said, quietly to break the tension.

"I know that witch!" he hissed.

"Haku!" Lin reproached him, making him wince. He was going to get the gallows for sure if he kept this up.

"It's ok, Lin, Haku's under a lot of pressure right now." Zeniba soothed the other angry female spirit.

"Haku, please tell her." Lin said, forcefully.

Haku sighed and nodded. He walked over to Chihiro and sat on the bed by her covered up feet.

"Chihiro, what I'm about to tell you concerns an evil spirit named Himeko." he said, speaking softly so not to scare her.

"Himeko?" she breathed, frowning.

"Yes. Himeko." Haku took a breath, frowning as he remembered what had happened years ago.

"Haku? Are you OK?" Chihiro asked.

"I'm fine, Chihiro. Just some un-pleasantries is all."

Haku's jaw locked into place as he took another breath and began his tale, "A few thousand years ago, when I still had my river, a land spirit came across me while I was in my dragon form. I was helping my river through a little drought when he came.

_"Mighty Kohaku, I beseech thee, grant some of your water to my land."_

I took pity on him and granted him his request. I gave him enough water to quench his thirsty land then went back to helping my river. It wasn't long after, sometime in the Fall that I started to feel weakened. Normally, being a powerful river spirit, I wouldn't feel so. But I did feel. So I went to the place were I had met the land spirit, up the river ways and saw that the spirit was trying to gain access to my water with his land based abilities. I took great offence to that, as anyone would. Trying to gain access to another spirit's territory without permission is stealing their abilities. He saw me and said,

_"Mighty Kohaku, I beseech thee, grant some of your water to my land."_

I wasn't so generous this time. I changed my form so that I could talk to him. I was pissed off. I was connected to my river, if it weakened because of something natural, then I could help it through. If another spirit tried to gain access to my waters without asking, like he was, then it's stealing my abilities. My river had some of my abilities, only on a smaller scale.

_"Why? So you can harness my abilities?"_ I asked him, seething.

I didn't hear what he had said, if he had said anything at all. I was weak and he knew it. I got out of the water and withdrew a small dagger and cut my hand with it. When my blood hit the grass, I watched as it sizzled and started to burn. My blood is deadly to a land spirit's territory. He yelled and withdrew his filthy hands from the surface of my river."

Haku took a breath and continued, "It was then that Himeko swore revenge on me. He withdrew from his lands sometime in Winter, giving up his land based abilities for more darker ones. I kept my river moving by not letting it freeze so that the animals near could drink. So naturally he came at me with a lightening bolt when I went up river. It didn't hit me, but the water and the animals drinking the water. The bolt caused them to split in half and spill their blood into my river, and where the bolt hit the river, the water boiled, cause me pain. The blood caused me to get pneumonia. I cleaned my river the best I could after the water cooled down and then I transformed into my dragon, going into hibernation to fight off the pneumonia."

He looked at Chihiro and saw that she had gone pale, sickly pale. Her naturally porcelain skin took on a sickly color and it didn't look at all good on her. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Chihiro?" he asked.

"What does he want now?" she asked.

"He wants to start a war, one that will kill me and everyone I care about."

* * *

Well? What do you think?


	12. Breakfast Interrupted

**Spirited Away: The Return of Chihiro**

Disclaimer: Spirited Away is not mine. Himeko, and the plot is mine. **If SA was mine will there WOULD BE A SEQUEL!**

_(Author's Notes: harrypopo...__.__ -runs and hides under the bed- YamiGirl314, hehe...DID YOU READ MY MIND? O.o Cause that comes later. VenRaider, Arigat__ō__! =D Memogoth08, ROTFLMAO! Enough said! Khausmiley, I won't kill off Haku or Chihiro. Promise. Ok, I'm sounding like Haku! O.o; Cer-Kamber, I'm chained to my computer 24/7. What are you going to do? Put me in a steel safe with holes in it for air and a little flap for food and make me write? ;D Oh and soon to answer your question. On with the story! PS. DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE NERD MODE! PSS. Lime/Lemon whichever you perceive it as. Haku x Chihiro__)_

**Chapter ****Twelve****: ****Breakfast Interrupted**

_"Chihiro?" he asked._

_"What does he want now?" she asked._

_"He wants to start a war, one that will kill me and everyone I care about."_

Chihiro had been in bed for a total of three weeks. How did she know? She was able to get a calendar from Zeniba. The kanja was stll there, fading slowly, but still there. She wasn't able to do anything while her ribs healed and her strength returned. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. A war. This evil spirit, Himeko, wanted to start a war. But could he? Did this spirit have the necessary manpower to do that? She bit her lip and tried not to focus on that. Instead she focused on something else.

For three weeks, Lin had come up with fresh towels for her to fold. She had joked that Chihiro was going to get rusty with the chores that she had to do. Chihiro rolled her eyes and did what she needed to do without so much as a laugh. Haku came in every night for breakfast, then midnight for lunch, and then dawn for dinner before they fell asleep. Haku always held her to him like she was going to go away. Which didn't surprise her because of the scare that everyone had with her three weeks prior. But now she was getting annoyed. So when she saw Haku come in with breakfast, she clenched her jaw.

"Chihiro? What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her with those piercing Jade eyes.

She swallowed, hard, and continued to look at him. "I hate being in this bed!"

"Chihiro-"

"Don't Chihiro me! I feel useless Haku! I want to work! I want to help! My ribs have healed over! My strength has returned! What are you so afraid of?" she snapped.

She watched has Haku set their food down, his eyes, so dangerously captivating, were narrowed and they never left hers.

"What am I afraid of?" he asked, quietly and calmly. Chihiro gulped, knowing that was his calm angry voice.

Chihiro nodded and spoke not one word. She blinked one time and he was suddenly in her face, his breath hard and labored. He never once yelled at her though.

"I'm afraid of losing you!" he hissed, making her flinch at the heat in his voice. "I'm afraid that Himeko put more spells around here that will hurt you, or make you hurt me! That kanja is fading, but it can and will flare black again when he wants me to hurt! He can't control your mind, but he can control your body movements!"

Chihiro opened her mouth to say something but Haku blazed on, "He could make you stab yourself, make you fall from the windows, drown you, just to see me in agony. Don't you see Chihiro? This is the way that it has to be."

Chihiro pushed herself away from the pillows that she was leaning on and into Haku's face. They were mere centimeters away. If she licked her lips then she would taste Haku's for sure. Her heart jumped into her throat, but her anger, the only thing that was driving her, pushed her on.

"Don't you think that after three weeks of waiting for _nothing_ that it would be OK for me? Don't you think that he might be planning something different other than to use me? Don't you think that after being unable get complete control over me that he might have given up? Think Haku! I've been laying or sitting in this bed for three weeks! I need a change of scenery. I want to walk in this bedroom exhausted and curl up next to you and groan every time I have to wake up to help out Lin!" Chihiro snarled, her temper flaring.

Chihiro looked at Haku, her chest heaving. He was seriously pushing her temper to new heights. She was never this mad. She hadn't been mad when Zeniba had almost killed Haku. Just frightened and concerned. Sorta like she was now. Sorta, except for the fact that she was sure that steam was coming out of her ears like a tea kettle. She watched as Haku backed off giving them both space; good few yards of it. She looked down for a moment, remembering.

_"This is our little secret. You tell anyone else and I'll rip your mouth out."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister. It was nice of you to lead me straight to this dragon's hiding place. Now hand him over to me."_

_"What do you want with Haku? He's badly hurt."_

_"Too bad. He stole my solid gold seal. It's magic and powerful and I want it back!"_

_"Haku wouldn't steal. He's a good person."_

_"Do you know why he became my sister's apprentice? To steal her magic secrets and now he's stolen my magic too. He's a greedy little thief. There's nothing good about him."_

Zeniba had been wrong. Haku wasn't a greedy little thief. He had just wanted to know his name, and try to get back home. Now? He was far too overprotective. Wait a minute... She looked up at gasped, seeing Haku so close to her, again. She counted to ten as they're gazes locked, waiting for something to happen. She closed her eyes again. Waiting.

"Haku-"

Haku didn't let her finish. He was so close to her. So fucking close to her. So he dictated his movements and kissed her. He growled around her lips, begging with her to let him in with his tongue. He sighed in bliss as she allowed him access to her mouth. He swept his tongue over hers, enticing a moan from her. Curiously the dragon did it again, and felt her hands in his hair, as well as a heedy whimper from her. He shivered as her whimper turned his dick into a steel pole. Haku teased her mouth, her tongue. He felt her shivers as if they were his own. He pulled away his mouth away from hers, giving her some air. He found a new spot to attack; her neck. His mouth traveled down from her jawline to her neck. He licked the skin there, hearing her gasp from the coolness. He smirked, now nibbling on the artery there.

"Haku," Chihiro moaned, her breath shallow.

"Mmmm." was his response.

He bit down on her carotid artery, sucking on the skin that was in his mouth. He let a hand travel from her waist, were both hands were nicely holding her to the pillows, to the juncture between her legs. Chihiro gasped when his hand found her clit. He rubbed her little nub with his thumb and hummed as Chihiro started to move against his hand, creating friction.

"Ohhh God...Haku don't..." she hissed, gasping as pleasure shot through her.

Haku smiled against her neck. He didn't plan on stopping. He let go of her neck and kissed his way down to her to her breasts. He took the other hand and shredded her shirt and bra in half. He smiled happily as he saw two large pale white breasts and two rosy red nipples slowly pop out of the destroyed fabric. He hooked his mouth on one nipple and sucked on it, flicking his tongue around the erect nub. Haku heard Chirhiro gasp, moan and shout something that sounded like, "Fuck! Haku! Stop teasing! Damn it!" He grinned and pressed his thumb against her clit and she whimpered, moving her pelvis to continue the pleasurable friction.

His head shot up however when he heard a, "Oh shit! I'm just going to go..." He whipped around and watched as Lin ran from the room.

"Fuck. There went my breakfast..." he mumbled.


	13. Author's BIG Note

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

Sorry guys. I wanted to update for the last TWO MONTHS! But college is being an total pain in my ass and it is making it hard to update. I'll try and get out the next chapter when my fall break comes and then maybe chapter 14 when Thanksgiving Break comes. I'll have a longer break for Christmas so guess what that means? YES UPDATES!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING SO FAR! KEEP UP THE WORK! AND KEEP ME HAPPY. I LOVE YOU ALL WHO ARE POSTING POSITIVE REVIEWS!

ButterflykissesHermione.

MY DEAR READERS,

I'm on a break from college and have neglected this story and a few others like Mates. I'm sorry. But I also realize that this story and Mates need to be revised before anymore chapters are attempted. They need to be fleshed out and expanded upon. If you would like to help me flesh out and expand the chapters and character development, drop me a PM.

With a LOT of Love,

BKH.


End file.
